


The internet au that only I asked for apparently

by Redstoner



Series: Chatrooms [3]
Category: Skylanders Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: Group chat, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, Twitter, chatroom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstoner/pseuds/Redstoner
Summary: No one asked for this but I wanted it so here it is
Relationships: Spyro the Dragon/Original male character
Series: Chatrooms [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653412
Kudos: 7





	1. Self Care

"And you're sure you're going to be alright by yourself?" Eon asks for the third time since Elf told them she was going to visit Ninjini for Thankstaking

"For the third time, yes. I won't do anything stupid." He says, moving to sit upside-down on the couch. 

"You guys heard him. So if the academy burns down we know who to blame" Elf says, resting her head on her hand and scrolling through her phone.

"Ha Ha very funny" He replies. rolling his eyes

"Seriously though, if you need help, call someone." Jet-Vac says, moving to sit on the couch next to him

"I'll be fine" He says, sliding down the couch to lay on the floor.

In truth, he has no intentions of staying at the academy. It was the first Thankstaking he would get to spend with Feuer and was eager for everyone to just _leave_ so he could go see his boyfriend. 

"If you're sure" Eon sound skeptical "Maybe I should stay-"

"It's _fine_ , you don't have to ruin your holiday to make sure I don't act like an idiot, it'll happen either way" He grins

Eon sighs "Alright, well happy Thankstaking to all of you, I hope you all can enjoy it"

 _Ouch_ , he really bothers them that much? He wasn't going to admit to this, he had a few days before they all came back and he didn't feel as ready to come out as he wishes he did. 

\---

The second he arrives, he's greeted by the sound of _Gremlins 2: The new batch_ blaring from the TV. He smiles, the first time he'd seen it was in a call with Feuer and he had fallen asleep half way through.

"Hey" Feuer turns to him and grins

"Hey" He replies, sitting next to him on the couch.

He doesn't really feel like rewatching Gremlins so he rests his head on Feuer's shoulder and opens twitter. 

\---

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
Honestly sometimes self care is buying three new guitars bc youre tired of crying

He hits post and sets his phone down, leaning a bit more into Feuer's side, who in turn moves to wrap his arm around Spyro.

His phone dings and he groans, checking it meant moving and Feuer was warm.

He leans over and grabs his phone, there's new replies to his tweet.

Stealth ✔︎ @KnifeGirl  
Please tell me you didn’t.

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
Okay, I didn’t.

Erupt ✔︎ @Volcano god   
Dude…

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
:)

Fuck @YourChickenStrips  
Asdfghgfdsasdf lmao i can have one tho right

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
For sure man

This was going to be fun.


	2. Highway to hell

Concerned Citizen @yeetusthefeetus  
So the skylanders have twitter

Concerned Citizen @yeetusthefeetus  
Do villains have twitter too?

Concerned Citizen @yeetusthefeetus  
What do y'all use twitter for

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
Bullying people mostly

Senior Citizen ✔︎ @BirdMan  
You shouldn't bully people

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
Lmao thanks for letting me pick your username

Senior Citizen ✔︎ @BirdMan  
I thought I asked Stealth Elf to do it. 

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
Yeah but then Eruptor blew up pop's potion collection and I got to do it

Senior Citizen ✔︎ @BirdMan  
Of course you did. 

Concerned Citizen @yeetusthefeetus  
LMAO

Concerned Citizen @yeetusthefeetus  
Give the man a break

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
No

Concerned Citizen @yeetusthefeetus  
Understandable, have a nice day


	3. Oh my god they're roommates

Son of a @Bitch  
So y'all live together right? What's that like?

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
Me waking everyone up listening to "Sie liebt dich" normally, what did you think it was like? 

Son of a @Bitch  
LMAO

Son of a @Bitch  
Kinda thought you guys were more professional tbh

Stealth ✔︎ @KnifeGirl  
We wish he was

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
You love me

Stealth ✔︎ @KnifeGirl  
That's debatable 

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
Damn 😔

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
@YourChickenStrips you love me right? 

Fuck @YourChickenStrips  
Ofc bby <3

Fuck @YourChickenStrips  
I take it back, love is dead and never existed, how fucking dare you

Concerned Citizen @yeetusthefeetus  
LMAO

Son of a @Bitch  
What did he do??

Fuck @YourChickenStrips  
I can't believe you stole the leftovers I've been waiting all day for

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
The what?

Erupt ✔︎ @Volcano god  
His leftovers? 

Fuck @YourChickenStrips  
Do you not know what leftovers are?

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
No because I'm not a quitter

I put the bi in @Bitch  
I've seen you struggle to open a sketchbook, fail 3 times and then give up and cry, don't lie to them. 

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
WAIT-

Concerned Citizen @yeetusthefeetus  
LMAO


	4. Sleep is for the weak

Concerned Citizen @yeetusthefeetus  
@I’mGonnaDie If you get high in a basement are you really high? 

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
Holy shit

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
Wait....are you???

Closing @TheGodDamnDoor  
It's too early to worry about this, go to bed. 

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
No

Werewolf? @Wherewolf  
What time is it there

Closing @TheGodDamnDoor  
4 am

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
Perfect time to wake up

Closing @TheGodDamnDoor  
Maybe if you had slept at all but ok

Concerned Citizen @yeetusthefeetus  
I just realized, how would you know?

Closing @TheGodDamnDoor  
I love being woken up by this one having an existential crisis over whether or not he could knock Freddy over, that's always fun. 

Stealth ✔︎ @KnifeGirl  
Who??

Closing @TheGodDamnDoor  
Fazbear

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
Could you?? If you knocked them down it'd take them a few minutes to get back up, but could you??

Closing @TheGodDamnDoor  
He's 6 feet tall and 300 pounds, could you? 

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
Oh shit

Stealth ✔︎ @KnifeGirl  
I meant who are you but that works too

Stealth ✔︎ @KnifeGirl  
And @I'mGonnaDie go to bed

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
https://youtu.be/tmZmzIKASpI


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
> So what if I'm sad? I can still kick your ass
> 
> Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
> Y'know what? When I'm happy again it's over for you bitches
> 
> Fuck @YourChickenStrips  
> Crazy bro, but consider: The guitar from "Play the game" and "Good old-fashioned lover boy"
> 
> Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
> It's over for you bitches

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
So what if I'm sad? I can still kick your ass

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
Y'know what? When I'm happy again it's over for you bitches

Fuck @YourChickenStrips  
Crazy bro, but consider: The guitar from "Play the game" and "Good old-fashioned lover boy"

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
It's over for you bitches

Rock God @Wolfgang  
What makes you so sure?

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
Which one of us is verified

Rock God @Wolfgang  
That doesn't mean anything

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
Sounds like someone's bitter

Fuck @YourChickenStrips  
You may be verified on twitter, but are you verified in the eyes of god?

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
Shit bro

Melon-head @Steve  
I can't believe we're siblings

Rock God @Wolfgang  
Is that Kaos

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
LMAO

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
YOUR USERNAME

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
@JaredI'm19 I TOLD YOU I COULD DO IT PAY UP

What up @JaredI'm19  
What did you do to my username??

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
Are you going to change it? 

Melon-head @Steve  
Say yes just to spite him

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
Aw, are you upset? How sad :(

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
Lmao

What up @JaredI'm19  
Maybe I will

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
Wait no

Rock God @Wolfgang  
Do it, change it

I put the bi in @Bitch  
I fixed it :)

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
WHAT

Melon-head @Steve  
Karma

Concerned Citizen @yeetusthefeetus  
God I can't believe he just got divorced on twitter lmao

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
I know :(

Son of a @Bitch  
I just realized, who are the other 2?

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
LMAO @Wolfgang ISN'T A RECOGNIZABLE VILLAIN

Werewolf? @Wherewolf  
@Bitch you dumbass, it's in their name

Son of a @Bitch  
Ah fuck

Son of a @Bitch  
And the other?

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
@Steve is just my brother, don't worry about it. 

Melon-head @Steve  
I'm my own person 

Melon-head @Steve  
What the fuck

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
Watch your fucking language asshole

I'm tired @Glumshanks  
Why are you two like this? 

I'm tired @Glumshanks  
Honestly expected worse of a username from you two. 

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
:(

Melon-head @Steve  
That can still happen

Rock God @Wolfgang  
Do it then

I'm tired @Glumshanks  
Oh my god. Don't change my username, it's fine as it is. 

Werewolf? @Wherewolf  
Yeah, give the man a break

Fire! Bro ✔︎ @I’mGonnaDie  
No

Melon-head @Steve  
No

Concerned Citizen @yeetusthefeetus  
Well shit


End file.
